


All's Fair (In Bumper Cars and Carnival Games)

by StyxKid287



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxKid287/pseuds/StyxKid287
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I happen to know for a fact that the fair’s gonna be open ‘til midnight since it’s the last day.”</p><p>Waverly grinned up at her, eyes shining with excitement and a newfound energy. “Really?!”</p><p>“Yep,” Nicole replied, punctuating the word with a kiss on the nose. “If only I had a special lady to accompany me.”</p><p>or</p><p>WayHaught gays it up at the Ghost River County Fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair (In Bumper Cars and Carnival Games)

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a short prompt fill then turned into this.

It wasn’t often that a fair came into Purgatory. Hell, it wasn’t often that anything into Purgatory. When it did, however, the citizens took full advantage of it and its attractions. Fair Week was probably the most peaceful week Purgatory experienced all year. On the other hand, it was also the busiest. The fair owner was too cheap to hire a security team to watch the fairgrounds, so the sheriff department was called upon to handle this job. This mean that Nicole was unable to go with Waverly, but unbeknownst to her it was for the best.

Another revenant had surfaced, attracted by all the people moving about one location several days in a row. Said location also turned out to be the site of his death at the hand of Wyatt Earp over a century ago. It took Wynonna and Dolls the entire week to track the revenant among the crowd. At the police station, Waverly left out a long sigh and leaned back in her chair after she got the call from Wynonna. She was in the process of removing evidence from the board when there was a knock at the door. Recognizing the tall silhouette in the glass, the brunette smiled and went to answer to door.

“Hey there, stranger. I haven’t seen much of you this week.”

Nicole somehow managed shut the door behind her while leaning into Waverly’s kiss. “I know. I’m sorry, Waves. The fair’s kept us busy all week.”

“I understand,” Waverly replied, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. This was what she’d missed the most this week. The simple feel of Nicole’s body pressed against hers was perfection, and she couldn’t wait to head to her place to experience it sans clothing. “I’ve been pretty busy with Black Badge stuff this week myself. I kinda hate that we missed out on the fair together, but there’s always next year.”

Nicole’s heart skipped at Waverly’s words. She knew her love’s tendency to plan ahead, and it made her heart soar that her plans for next year included them together. The officer gave Waverly a light squeeze and kissed her forehead.

“Well, I happen to know for a fact that the fair’s gonna be open ‘til midnight since it’s the last day.”

Waverly grinned up at her, eyes shining with excitement and a newfound energy. “Really?!”

“Yep,” Nicole replied, punctuating the word with a kiss on the nose. “If only I had a special lady to accompany me.”

“Oh yeah?” The brunette pulled her down to return the favor before pressing their foreheads together. “What exactly are the conditions to be considered special, Officer Haught?”

“First of all, she has to be extremely cute. I’m talking cute enough to charm the pants off the devil with just a smile.”

Waverly closed the gap between them and rewarded her with a slow kiss. “What else?”

“Next, she’s gotta be intelligent. So smart it’s a bit terrifying and that I wonder how she hasn’t conquered the world yet.” Nicole initiated the kiss this time and began leaving them for each descriptive that followed. “Then she needs a good sense of humor. Bravery. Trustworthiness. And a hint of stubbornness.”

Waverly happily accepted each kiss with a smile. “You sure are a picky woman, Nicole. What kind of woman could meet such high standards?”

“Hmm. I can think of just one off the top of my head.”

A knock at the door cut off Waverly’s response. Nicole started at the sudden sound and pulled away from the door. The couple then jumped apart at the sight of Wynonna sticking her head in the doorway.

“Hey you two,” said Wynonna, unaware of the moment she’s interrupted. “I convinced Dolls to give us a ride to the fair, but you better hurry before he changes his mind.”

“We’ll be there in a minute, Wynonna,” Nicole responded. “Just give me a chance to change out of uniform.”

“Alright, but get going. I wanna ride everything before the fair closes.”

With that said, Wynonna left them alone once more, and Nicole gave Waverly a quick kiss before doing the same.

* * *

The ride to the fairground was short. This was mostly due to Dolls’ desire to get Wynonna out of the passenger seat and away from his radio. In between knocking her hands away from the dials, he had noticed her sister cuddling with Nicole in the backseat. The younger Earp had meet his gaze in the rearview mirror and smirked. The two of them had a bet going to see how long it would take Wynonna to notice her relationship. If they held out another month, she would win, and it looked as though this would be the case. In the end, it had taken Dolls promising to buy Wynonna all the cotton candy she could stomach to ensure his radio’s safety. With her sugar fix guaranteed, Wynonna darted off into the fair with an exasperated Black Badge agent behind her.

Finally alone, Waverly was able to admire her girlfriend unabashedly. Her red flannel shirt was well worn and soft to the touch. As were her skinny jeans and cowboy boots. Her outfit was accented by her trusty Stetson which Waverly planned to steal before the night was over and an engraved leather belt that Waverly had purchased for their one month anniversary complete with a large buckle that held Nicole’s initials. Nicole had protested vehemently at taking such an expensive gift and claimed that her breakfast in bed and flowers paled in comparison. Waverly had shushed her with a kiss and promised to let her girlfriend make it up to her on their six month anniversary. Nicole ignored said promise and showed up to the Earp homestead a week later with a gift, the brown leather jacket that she was currently wearing.

“So, where to first, Waves?” said Nicole, breaking Waverly away from her obvious ogling. Not that the redhead minded it one bit. “I’ve been all over the fair this week, so I know where everything is.”

“Bumper cars first. I loved those when I was little, and when else am I gonna get the chance to rear end an officer of the law and not get in trouble?”

Nicole laughed at her intentions. “You’re a violent little thing aren’t you? What next?”

“A few carnival games, but I’m sure most of them are rigged as usual. By then, at least half the rides should have weathered Hurricane Wynonna, so we can ride a few of those.”

“All you can eat cotton candy and all of the rides? She’s gonna be sick tomorrow.”

“She always is after the fair, but she’s earned it. Hopefully, Dolls will help keep her under control this year. And last but not least for us is the Ferris wheel. What do you think?”

“Fine by me, beautiful. This way.”

They reached bumper cars and enjoyed them twice before they finally had enough. Nicole spotted the mechanical bull and couldn't resist giving it a try. She ended up lasting only six of the eight seconds but ended up enjoying herself regardless, and neither one of them acknowledge the fact that Waverly was still sporting her hat long after she was done. Then, they split a funnel cake before they spotted Wynonna and Dolls in front of a game stall. Dolls was holding Wynonna back from pulling out Peacemaker on the stall runner because she’d lost four times.

“Wynonna, you know better than anyone that these things are always rigged,” Waverly stated once Dolls had successfully pulled her sister away from the cowering teenager.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make it right. You’d think my abilities with Peacemaker would help me out at least a little. Come on, Dolls. The Tilt-a-Whirl is right here.”

Waverly looked back at the stall. It looked like a simple enough game. Shooting three ducks with a toy rifle earned you a small stuffed animal, and shooting all six got you a large one. However, Waverly knew from experience that the weight of the pellets in the rifle were not heavy enough to knock over the ducks if you hit their centers. The only way to win was to hit their edges which was exactly what Waverly did all six times much to the stall runner’s and Nicole’s surprise. Eventually, the young man regained his voice and asked which prize she wanted. Knowing Nicole’s soft spot for the creatures, Waverly chose the oversized koala bear and presented it proudly to her still speechless girlfriend.

“That was amazing, Waverly!” Nicole exclaimed when her words returned. “How did you do that?!”

“I can’t go giving up all my secrets this early in our relationship,” the brunette replied slyly.

Nicole happily accept the stuffed animal and squeezed it tightly, and Waverly couldn’t resist the urge to take a picture of her. Just when she thought Waverly couldn’t surprise her anymore, she went and did things like this, further proving that she was the most amazing girl on earth.

“I love it, Waves. But I don’t think we’ll be able to go on rides with this.”

Waverly pondered it for a moment. “You’re right. We can still ride the Ferris wheel then make out in the backseat of Dolls’ car until he and Wynonna get there.”

Nicole shifted the koala to one arm and took Waverly’s hand with her free one. “I like the way you think, Waverly Earp.”


End file.
